Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to latches for door locks. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to spacers for door latches that are mounted in hollow core doors.
Latches for door locks often have a latch faceplate that can be rotated relative to a latch housing in order to align the latch faceplate with a bevel angle on an edge of the door. During installation of the door latch, such rotational displacement is typically insufficient to cause the latch to become disengaged from the lock chassis. However, when installed, and without sufficient support, the latch housing can be displaced in a manner that causes the latch to disengage from the lock chassis. For example, when placed in at least certain types of hollow doors, including, for example, hollow doors that do not include internal latch brackets, the movement of the door and/or the operation of the door lock may cause, at least initially, relatively gradual displacement, including rotational displacement, of the latch housing relative to the latch faceplate. Over time, such gradual displacement may translate into the latch becoming disengaged from the lock chassis, thereby interfering with the proper operation of the door lock.